You are so puzzling to me
by tring
Summary: Sam's engaged to Pete and Jack is heartbroken yet determined to move on in his life. The opportunity for another love comes his way, but can Sam realize her true feelings before it's too late? Sam and Jack as always :) Later chapters to follow.
1. Reflections

Disclaimers: I own none of the Stargate Sg-1 characters. I wish… I wish…I wish I did, but I don't.

Pairings: Sam/Jack Sam/Pete Jack/and a mysterious someone

Ratings: PG-13

Warnings: None

Genre: Angst/Romance

Spoilers: None (will be for later chapters. I'll post them then)

-stars indicate thoughts

- squiggles represent flashbacks

Okay. Here it is! I'll try and have the next chapter posted soon. Thanks so much for reading:)

'You are so puzzling to me'

_Chapter One_

Sam Carter grabbed her coat before exiting her house. It was a gorgeous morning- the sun emitting tiny rays from the partly clouded sky, but it was somewhat slightly cool. It was the time of year during the transition between summer and autumn- where the temperature would drop a small amount and leave you feeling chilled.

Sam had decided to take a walk to clear her head before heading to Cheyenne Mountain. She gently closed the front door behind her and satisfied in hearing the soft click, strode off in the direction of the park. The cool morning air brushed across her toes peeking out from underneath her sandals. The fresh air felt nice- it was relaxing, soothing. Something she desperately needed.

The last few months had taken their toll on her. She had strived to maintain control of the rollercoaster of emotions that overcame her- but she had lost the battle towards the end. The past weeks' events had been too overwhelming and she had been left with nothing in the end.

Sam neared the park bench, the one she had sat at most recently to try and resolve her unanswered questions-ones so simple yet complicated, and deep down she already knew the answers. She came here to think, to sort out her worries. But in some way, she would be more frustrated as to before she came, and she would leave feeling that she had failed, that she was alone again.

Sam eagerly sat down on the bench seat, lightly relieved she had reached her destination. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her hands. She was lost in her thoughts- reliving the memories that flooded her mind.

'How could you have been so stupid Sam?' She questioned herself angrily. 'Why couldn't you have just left Pete? Why couldn't you have told Jack how you felt? You let him go Sam…how could you let him go?' Sam cried out in pain, a single tear flowing down her cheek in a silvery track.

'You lost everything, Sam. And now you're alone.'

…………………………………………

I know! It was an absolutely horrible spot to end it, but I'll have more coming soon. Let me know if you'd like me to continue. Any suggestions are greatly appreciated. Thank you so much! Cheers:)

-Trina


	2. Chapter Two

Kahless21- thanks for reviewing! Yes, it does seem confusing at the beginning I understand. I'm attempting to tell the story as a reminiscence- so that Sam is reflecting back on past events. Hopefully I'll get it to work out right. Thanks for taking the time to give me advice. :)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. :)

Hope chapter two fills things in a bit better… okay here we go.

_Flashback_

'Sir!' Sam exclaimed as she ran down the corridor of the SGC to greet her CO. 'Hey!' She said, stopping to catch her breath.

Jack smiled at her. 'Hey yourself Carter. How're ya doin'?' He asked her casually.

'Great sir!'

He flashed her another smile. 'I can see that. What's the good news?'

'I'm engaged. Pete proposed.' She said beaming while twirling the ring on her index finger.

Jack felt a tightening in his chest, like a knife had been thrust in and twisted around his heart.

'Congratulations Sam.' He whispered, his voice growing hoarse. He cleared his throat to regain his composure. 'He's a lucky guy.' Jack stated, trying to hide the regret in his voice.

'Thanks sir.' Sam said and leaned forward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Jack smiled weakly at her as they pulled away from each other.

'Well…um…good luck?'

'You too sir.'

Jack nodded and quickly swept past her walking in the direction of his office.

_End of flashback_

Sam felt a tiny drop of rain splatter against her skin. The coolness of the miniature droplet seeped through her. The sky started to cloud over with a dark depressing gray.

'I should have known then.' Sam thought to herself. 'I should have told him how I felt. But it wasn't possible. It…we would never happen. I needed to move on and so did he.'

……………………..

Okay…I know you must all probably hate me. :) But I promise to write more soon. Please let me know if the flashback method is okay. It must seem terribly confusing. Please let me know if I should continue. Thanks so much for reviewing.

-Trina


	3. Chapter three

Thanks so much for all you guys who reviewed. :) It means a lot and I really appreciate your comments and any of your helpful hints. Thanks!

I know this chapter's been slow in coming but I've finally managed to get my butt in gear and get writing!

So… here's chapter three. Put up your feet, grab a cuppa and enjoy. :)

Thunder echoed across the sky as the rain started to pour down harder. She quickly rose from the park bench and strode in the direction of home.

The weather contradicted with everything. It's edge, confusion, the prolonging of it all. It reminded her of that night she had drove to see Jack – to ask him to their wedding.

_Flashback_

Sam pulled the silver car into the driveway of Jack's black cabin. The lights were on in the house, and Jack's black truck was parked beside her car-but Sam felt a feeling of uneasiness as a flash of lightning outlined the shape of another vehicle. It was a navy blue jeep- a vehicle Sam didn't recognize.

Nervous, but assuring herself it was probably General Hammond, or Dr. Weir or someone else, she approached the large oak door. Sam knocked on the door and listened to the tiny noise echo throughout the cabin. Clutching the tiny white envelope in her hand she wondered if he would accept her invitation. She wanted him to be her best man- a position which wasn't under normal conditions but ever since Janet had died she felt that he was the only person she needed to stand by her side. Over the years they had braved unimaginable things. He was her rock, her anchor, and she simply needed him to be there. She hoped that he would accept her offer and she silently crossed her fingers behind her back.

Sam heard the door being unlocked and it gently creaked open revealing a very frazzled looking Jack O'Neill.

'Hey.' Sam greeted him, a warm smile on her face.

'Hey Carter. Whatcha doin' here?'

'Umm…can I come in?' Sam asked him softly.

Jack ran a hand through his graying hair. 'Yeah, sure.' He agreed.

'Thanks.' Sam smiled.

'So, is there a reason you drove all the way down from Colorado Springs to see me in the middle of a thunderstorm?' Jack smirked , a grin tugging at his lips.

'Yeah. Umm, I wanted to ask you something.'

'Okay. Try me.' Jack flashed her a smile.

'Can you come to the wedding?'

Jack glanced down and pulled his gaze up again to lock his eyes with her own. 'I'll try to Sam.'

Sam almost flinched at the sound of her name. He said it with such a pained tone- like he'd lost something.

'I want you to be my best man.' Sam blurted out interrupting the silence between them.

'Best man?' Jack grinned, his eyes sparkling.

'Yeah.' Sam smiled. 'I'd love it if you accepted sir.'

'Well then…I accept.' Jack smiled warmly at her.

'Kay. Well…I'll see you around?'

'Yeah. Briefing tomorrow? 0800 hours?

'Of course. See you tomor-'

-'Jack where's the coffee?' came a voice from somewhere in the background.

Sam felt a lump form in her throat at the sound of the voice. She glanced up at Jack and questioned him silently. His eyes turned dark and hollow looking. Regret etched across the features on his face.

A pretty, dark haired woman with bright green eyes appeared in the hallway. 'Oh, um…hi! I'm Aadi…nice to meet you. You must be Samantha.'

Sam fought back the tightness in her throat. 'Yeah…Aadi, that's such a pretty name. Do you and Jack know each other well…' Sam trailed off, her voice growing hoarse again.

'Carter, I, We—'

'—We met last week. There was a group going fishing for bass up at Lake Minnesota, and I had decided to go, and Jack was there. And, well…we just met up and found that we had a lot in common.'

Sam smiled painfully. 'Oh that's great. I'm happy for you both.'

Aadi smiled sweetly at her. 'Thanks. You know you should stay for awhile and have some coffee. I have to find it first, but stay. I just put the kettle on.'

'Thanks for the offer but it's late. I really should get back. Pete will be coming home soon.'

'Oh! Congratulations on the wedding. Jack told all about it.'

'Oh…' Sam shot Jack a quick glance.

'Have you set a date yet?' Aadi asked.

'Next month. The 23rd.'

'Well. Congratulations and all the best.'

'Thanks.' Sam smiled weakly and left closing the heavy door behind her.

Sam hopped into her car and brushed away the tears stinging her eyes. She started the ignition and shifted the gear stick into reverse before pulling out of the driveway and away from the cabin.

_End of flashback_

Sam was now soaked from the pouring rain as she neared her house. She could feel fresh tears prickling her eyes again from the memory, but she brushed them away angrily. She opened the tiny gate allowing her entrance to the front yard of her house. She didn't bother to close it but ran to the door and quickly stepped inside from the wicked weather. Sam locked the door behind her and set off in search of a towel to dry off with.

She was drenched, frozen and chilled to the bone- but she didn't care. The walk was well worth it. It gave her time to reflect and it put it her at some peace – enabling her to brace the events and hardships of the coming day. She didn't know what today would bring, and she didn't know if she could face Jack anymore.

Everything was a scrambled up puzzle- everything was out of place and nothing fit. Jack had chosen to move on in his life and her complex feelings for him had ruined her promising life full of happiness and love with Pete. Nothing made sense anymore. None of the pieces fit. But one fact she knew- that Jack was happy. And if he was- then she was too.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, like it, hate it…anything is greatly appreciated. Aadi is troubling me- but I think she is really the sweetly annoying type of person. So her and Jack….we'll see.

Chapter four is on the way soon. Thanks so much for reading. :)

-Trina


	4. Chapter four

Okay well…as I'm rolling here's chapter four. :) Hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading as always.

**You are so puzzling to me**

_**Chapter Four**_

_Flashback_

Sam pulled the car to a stop on the side of the road and saw Pete's vehicle instantly knowing that he was home. She grabbed her purse and retrieved her keys before exiting the car.

Still hurt from the image of Aadi and Jack together, she entered the house to find candles lit and the gentle sound of music drifting thorough the air.

Sam closed her eyes and inhaled deeply- breathing in the scent of the fragrant burning candles. She felt two arms slip around her waist pulling her in close.

'Hey beautiful.' Pete smiled against her neck.

'Hey.' Sam grinned, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

'This is really nice.' Sam said appreciatively. 'You did all this?'

'Don't sound so surprised.' Pete laughed. 'So, can he come? Did he accept the invitation?'

'Oh…um…I'm not too sure. He said he'd like to but he's really busy you know?'

'No, not really. I don't see why he can't come…I mean…he should know how much it means to you.'

Sam nodded. 'Yeah…I know.' She said disheartened.

'Hey. You okay?' Pete asked her, concern evident in his voice. 'I mean, it just seems that you've been under a lot of stress lately- and I know I've hardly been around much with this case and everything…but are you sure we're not moving too fast with this whole wedding thing? We can always give it some more time Sam if you want—'

Sam shook her head. 'I'm ready Pete. I'm ready for us to start a life together—'

'Do you love me?' Pete asked completely out of the blue.

'Of course Pete.'

'No, do you really love me Sam? I need to know. This is your chance to tell me. Now is the time.'

Sam stared into his eyes searching through the depths of his soul. She knew he loved her- he cared for her more than she ever felt she deserved. But deep down, she knew she didn't truly love him. He was laying everything out in the open and she had to tell him- because she cared for him and she had to honest with him.'

'Pete…I, it's just—'

'I know Sam. I know.' Pete gave her a small smile.

'You will always have a place in my heart Pete.' Sam said softly and leaned forward to give him a last kiss.

'And you will always be in mine Sam. Always remember that, okay?'

Sam nodded, pushing back the tears.

Pete gathered his things and paused briefly at the door.

'Take care Sam.'

She nodded in silent agreement. He turned to leave.

'Pete…I'm so sorry.' She whispered, her heart tearing in two.

Pete smiled. 'Don't be Sam. I've always known. He deserves you. He's a good guy. Trust me, I know. I'm a cop.' He grinned.

There was a short pause.

'Good luck?' Pete suggested.

'You too Pete.' Sam said softly.

_End of flashback_

Sam snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at the clock. It read 7:15. It would take her at least a half hour to drive to the base. She pulled her gaze away to catch view of her purse and keys lying on the counter. Grabbing the needed items, she rummaged through her house for her uniform to change into. Five minutes later she was ready and hurried out the house to her car.

Sam hopped into the drivers seat and pulled the car away from the sidewalk. She decided to talk to Jack if she got their early. She needed to tell him that she was happy for him, and that she moving on in her life too- despite everything that had happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay. Well. Yes. Awful spot to end I know. I love feedback. Good, bad, awful…I really appreciate it. :) Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter is on the way soon… hopefully the conclusion. I just need to fix it up a bit. Thanks:D

-Trina


	5. Chapter five

Author's notes:

Kahless21: Wow! Thanks so much. I hope this chapter is equally satisfying.

Gater101: Really! Thanks for letting me know. :)

Sci Fi Fan Gillian: Thank you!

Jennyvre Moss: Yes, I think so too. Thank you!

Xdiagonstarx: I'm chuffed! Thanks :) Hope you like the final chapter :)

Jaka: Don't worry! They are going to get together… :)

Thanks everyone! It means so much. :) I really appreciate the time you take to review. I just love it!

Sorry I've been so slow in posting the next (well, oh my gosh the final chapter) lol

Okay… so without further adieu here's the conclusion of **You are so puzzling to me**. I hope you like it and I sincerely hope that it delivers a well deserved happy ending. Enjoy:D

**You are so puzzling to me**

_**Chapter Five**_

_Flashback_

Sam sat curled up on her couch bearing a blanket and a box of Kleenexes, eating a huge bowl of ice cream when the doorbell rang. She didn't bother to get up.

'It's unlocked!' She bellowed. She heard the door knob turn and the soft scuffle of shoes on the carpet.

'Hey Carter.'

Sam turned her head to see Jack standing in the hallway. His arms were full of pizza and movies. She shoved another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

'What are you doing here, _**sir?**'_ She said bitterly, placing distance between them.

'Just thought we could have a team night. I brought pizza and stuff.' He explained and gestured to the pizza box in his hands.

'A team night? Are Daniel and Teal'c coming?'

Jack put the pizza and movies on the coffee table. 'Well…Daniel's working on a translation of something and Teal'c is—'

'Well it's not a team night then is it?'

'No, not really…but Sam…I…we really need to talk.'

'About what exactly?'

'The other night. I'm sorry about Aadi. I should have told you—'

'No. It's okay.'

'Carter—'

'No really sir. It's fine.'

Jack looked down at his feet. There was a short pause before he spoke up again.

'Hey.' He said softly. 'I was really chuffed you asked me to be your best man.' Jack looked up at her and smiled warmly.

Sam snorted. 'It's over...'

'What?' Jack asked confused.

'The wedding. It's off.' She said shortly and spooned out another dish of ice cream.

'What…why?'

Sam shrugged her shoulders. 'Just wasn't meant to be. It doesn't matter.' She concluded, ending the subject.

'Sam, I'm sorry…' Jack trailed off.

'Don't be sir. It's fine. Really.'

There was a long silence.

'Sir, I'm happy for you.'

'C'mon Carter, don't lie to me.'

'SIR! I'm happy for you. Okay? She's a great girl, plus she likes fishing right? I mean you could never get me to go fishing with you…'

'Sam…'

'Sir, maybe it's better if you just go.'

Jack nodded reluctantly. 'Yeah, maybe it is.'

Jack turned towards the door and turned around to face her once more. 'If you ever want to talk…'

'I won't.'

Feeling hurt he turned and left Sam alone to sort out her thoughts.

_End of flashback_

The words still echoed in her mind. 'If you ever want to talk…'

Pete had left her because he knew that she loved Jack. He left and saved her life. He gave her the chance to make something of it- something she had wanted for years. But even when the opportunity was placed right in front of her she ignored it. She refused to deal with it, and she didn't know why. Of course there was Aadi, but she knew that it wasn't real. It couldn't be. Could it?

Sam didn't know but she needed to find out. She'd already made up her mind, she was going to talk to him.

Sam reached the secluded mountain and pulled the car to a stop outside the base. She checked the time on her watch – 7:45. There was enough time. She pulled the keys from the ignition and grabbed her purse before running to the entrance of the mountain.

……….

Sam knocked on the door of his office and shifted her feet uncomfortably.

'Come in.' She heard him call out from somewhere in the room.

Sam reached for the doorknob and stepped inside his office. She immediately ducked her head to avoid the impact of some flying item.

Jack had his back to her and was throwing countless items into cardboard boxes which were scattered about the floor.

'Sir?' Sam questioned him.

Jack turned around to face her. 'Oh. Hey…'

'Hey…?' Sam frowned at him in confusion.

'I was just…um…spring cleaning.' Jack stated simply and gestured to the cluttered boxes in the room.

Sam raised her eyebrows dissatisfied.

Jack lowered his head and exhaled slightly.

'Carter—'

'Sir—'

They both started at the same time.

'Can we talk?' Sam asked softly.

Jack nodded in silent agreement. Sam looked into his deep brown eyes.

'Sir…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry.'

'About?'

'Everything.'

'Carter, you have nothing to be sorry about. If anyone should be putting downers on themselves it should be me Sam. I just wanted you to be happy. When Pete had proposed to you, well…it stung at first…but I was glad that you were going to have a life with someone – someone who cared for you so much. You deserve that Sam. That and so much more.'

Sam forced down the lump that was forming in her throat and closed her eyes.

'Jack…the reason that the wedding was cancelled…was because of my feelings for you. I couldn't keep pretending anymore…I couldn't lie to Pete. It's just that…' She trailed off.

She looked into his eyes with sadness etched in her own.

'I couldn't wait for you forever.'

Jack took a step towards her. He brought his hand up to her face and gently cupped her cheek.

'Shh…I know.' He whispered. 'Sam…Aadi and I…well…she drank way too much coffee.' He joked lightly enticing a small smile from Sam.

'There was never anything between us Sam.'

Sam nodded knowingly and leaned into his hand.

He leaned forward and rested his forehead against her own.

'Sir…Jack we can't.'

'Hey…we can.'

'No…' Sam shook her head.

'Sam… I'm resigning.'

'But—'

'No buts Sam. Stop analyzing, just listen.' He grinned.

Sam smiled in return. 'Kay.'

'Sam…I want to do this. I've wanted to do this since, forever. I want this, I want us to be free to be…well…us.' He stated simply, a huge smile breaking across his face.

Sam grinned. It was so like Jack to see everything so simple. Nothing was complex with him, everything was clear. Everything was open.

'Me too.' She said beaming and linked her fingers behind his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist pulling her in close. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

They pulled apart to look at each other. 'So, um… how about jell-o?' Jack asked her in an alluring tone of voice.

'Jell-o?' Sam questioned, flashing him a smile.

'Sure…who couldn't go for a cup of jell-o in the morning?'

Sam chewed on her bottom lip. 'Well, _Colonel_…I don't know…that's a big decision…'

Jack arched an eyebrow. 'Oh really…'

Sam giggled. 'You're on.'

Jack took her hand in his own and pulled her towards the door of his office. Together they walked down the hall of the SGC knowing that their whole future was right in front of them. They had their whole lives ahead of them and many light years of happiness to come.

………………………………..

Well! So…the end…like it, hate it, love it? Too short perhaps. Please review. I think I'm happy with the way it turned out. Thanks so much for being patient and for taking time to help me. Hope you liked it :) :D And umm…hope it was satisfying. I know my other chapters were more or less cliffhangers. And umm…thanks so much for reading my fic.

Hugs :D

Trina


End file.
